No hay límites para el placer
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: Chloé está sola en su habitación del hotel de su padre y empieza a sentir deseos extraños al ver fotos y vídeos de Ladybug. Entonces empezará a satisfacer esos deseos y llegará su ídolo para pillarla con las manos en la masa... [ADVERTENCIA: Contiene limones frescos y yuri (chica x chica) entre Chloé Bourgeois y Ladybug] [ONESHOT mini capítulo final random]
1. Chapter 1

**[Advertencia: Esto es un lemon muy lemonoso de Ladybug x Chloé. Sí, has leído bien, aun no te has tocado lo suficiente como para quedarte ciego/a xD (?). A mi me cae muy mal Chloé, bastante además, pero por alguna razón de la vida se me ha ocurrido todo esto, así que si quieres leélo o si no pues no lo leas, esto es bajo tu responsabilidad (?)].**

* * *

Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche en París, no hacía demasiado frío y todo recientemente se había quedado tranquilo después de otra akumatización.  
Estaba Chloé Bourgeois sin enterarse de nada, sentada en su acolchado sofá rosa, el cual estaba de espaldas a la gran cristalera por la que se veía el gran balcón. Se había puesto el pijama nuevo que su padre le había comprado. Era rojo con puntos negros al más puro estilo Ladybug, y a juego tenía un antifaz sin la apertura de los ojos para cuando fuera a dormir, además de unas zapatillas de andar por casa que tenían incluso una mariquita en el dorso.

No tenía sueño esa noche, y con su móvil se estaba dedicando a ver una y otra vez las entradas del Ladyblog. No podía dejar de ver a su ídolo en la pequeña pantalla de su smartphone, en los vídeos en los que Alya lograba grabar a Ladybug. Se sentía extraña cada vez que la veía, no sabía exactamente qué era ese sentimiento, pero su corazón latía fuertemente cuando la miraba o recordaba las veces que la salvó. Se olvidó completamente de cuando se convirtió en Antibug por su culpa, y se dio cuenta que era ella la que realmente se estaba portando como una grandísima estúpida. Su superheroína favorita tenía razón, pero Chloé no iba a reconocerlo con facilidad, pues era muy terca y anteponía su orgullo y sus necesidades a los demás. En resumen: Era imposible que esa chica reconociera que alguien que no fuera ella tuviera razón.

Se puso a mirar fotos de la única persona a la que pudiera admirar tanto o más que a sí misma, y realmente se planteaba el por qué se fijaba más en Ladybug que en Chat Noir, que estaba mucho más bueno y se parecía enormemente a su amado Adrien. ¿Le gustarían las chicas? ¿Qué fue de su amor por el rubio? Era más bien amor hacia su dinero y su fama, sin embargo... Algo estaba cambiando. Chloé se estaba sintiendo realmente atrapada por los ojos azul cielo de la superheroína, y por ese delgado y tonificado cuerpo que se hacía notar bajo el traje rojo que vestía.

¿Por qué se estaba fijando en eso? ¿Por qué se fijaba en sus pechos o en su hermoso rostro de porcelana? Es más... ¿Por qué estaba comparando cada parte de su cuerpo con otras cosas que le gustaban?

Se sonrojó de golpe, sintió que su corazón se aceleró de pronto. El silencio reinaba en su solitario y oscuro cuarto. Ya iba a irse a la cama a dormir, pero... quería seguir viendo a su Ladybug...

Chloé continuó viendo fotos, artículos y todo lo que podía sobre la chica de pelo oscuro hasta la una de la madrugada. Notó tras un rato que se acaloraba, y no lo entendió, porque el frío había empezado a notarse a esas horas. Lo único que le pasaba a la rubia era que estaba excitándose, y aquello al principio la escandalizó, pero luego... luego pensó que estaba sola y no pasaría nada si usaba su imaginación para satisfacer sus deseos...

-''Oh Chloé, has tenido que volverte loca para llegar a este punto...''-Pensaba ella, soltando su teléfono y recostándose en el sofá mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su entrepierna por encima de sus suaves pantalones de terciopelo rojo con puntos negros. Se pasó la mano lentamente por allí y luego presionó un poco la zona, solo para saber si era eso lo que le apetecía.

Era cierto, tenía ganas de masturbarse pensando en su Ladybug. Muchas.

Abandonó su entrepierna de momento para meter su mano por debajo de lo pantalones y sus bragas para volver a reencontrarse con ella. Se encontró con que su vagina estaba empapada, se había excitado de tal manera que no se lo creía. ¡Eso no le había ocurrido ni con Adrien!  
Para hacer las cosas bien, se bajó los pantalones, luego su ropa interior rosa de florecillas blancas y quedó todo arremangado en sus pies.

Realmente, Chloé nunca había hecho eso pensando en alguien, normalmente lo solía hacer cuando estaba sola y se aburría en exceso, pero nunca había pensado en nadie en específico. En ese instante no se podía quitar a Ladybug de la cabeza, y su mano casi iba sola hacia donde se encontraba el placer que buscaba. Una vez allí, frotó un poco con su dedo corazón, haciendo que se este mojase bastante. Hizo eso durante un rato y luego se centró en acariciar suavemente su clítoris.  
Mientras se daba placer, se imaginaba a su amada superheroína agarrándola de repente, tocando sus pechos y lamiendo su cuello. Definitivamente tenía una imaginación muy poderosa para esas cosas.

Justamente, por la cristalera de su cuarto se podía ver a Ladybug balancearse con su yoyó por los edificios y acabó aterrizando en el balcón de Chlóe. Acababa de luchar contra alguien akumatizado y ya se iba a transformar en Marinette. Cuando lo hizo Tikki por casualidad miró dentro de la habitación y vio el respaldo del sofá en el que se encontraba la joven rubia. De ella solo se podía ver una pierna alzada, ya sin el pantalon arremangado, únicamente sus bragas colgadas del tobillo cómicamente. Tikki se rió un poco, porque si se concentraba podía oír a Chloé gemir.  
Marinette, al darse cuenta de que su kwami se había ido hacia ahí en vez de pedir comida para recuperarse, se extrañó y la siguió, mirando también, dentro del cuarto de su compañera de clase.

-Así que por las noches Chloé hace este tipo de cosas...-Susurró la adolescente, figurándose lo que estaría haciendo, pues aunque no la viera porque el respaldo del sofá estaba delante, se podía intuír.

-No deberíamos estar espiándola, Marinette, vamos a volver a casa.-Pidió Tikki, dejando de mirar hacia allí y mirando esta vez a su amiga, que se puso a reír un poco.

-Pero si has sido tú la que ha ido directa a verlo...

Ambas rieron en bajo un poco, y entonces Marinette le dio una galleta que tenía guardada a Tikki. La kwami se puso a comer y mientras, la chica de pelo oscuro fue de nuevo a ver lo que Chloé hacía, o al menos escucharla, no sabía por qué, pero tenía curiosidad.  
Escuchaba como su compañera de clase gimoteaba ''oh Ladybug...'' entre otras cosas incomprensibles, pero se dio cuenta de que se referia a su parte heroica y estaba claramente pensando en ella.

A algunas personas les pasa eso de volverse más pervertidas o directas a partir de las doce de la noche, y quizá a Marinette le pasaba eso, porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que entrar como si fuera Ladybug y echarle una mano...  
A pesar de que odiara a Chloé, el hecho de que la admirara tanto siendo Ladybug le hacía sentirse importante y le gustaba bastante.

-Tikki, ¿crees que podrías transformarte otra vez cuando acabes de comer?-Preguntó Marinette.

-Claro, ¿si no cómo ibas a salir de aquí?-Respondió la kwami.

-Lo decía porque... Quiero hacerle una visita a Chloé.

-¿Ahora? ¿No la molestarás?

-Me da la sensación de que no...

Tikki se rió otra vez y acabó de comer pronto. Tras ello, Marinette se convirtió en Ladybug otra vez y se dirigió hasta la puerta del balcón. Allí tocó fuerte para que su compañera la oyera. Esta si le oyó, es más, se asustó al oír algo venir de fuera, pero rápidamente se vistió de nuevo sin haber acabado la faena y se dirigió hasta la puerta. No se pudo creer lo que veía: ¡Ladybug estaba allí! Obviamente se sonrojó de golpe, pero le abrió y la invitó a pasar.

-¡L-ladybug!-Exclamó emocionada y extrañada a la vez.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

-Bueno, acabo de liberar un akuma, he vuelto a salvar París y por casualidad he ido a parar a tu hotel.-Decía la mariquita con aires de superioridad.-Es una pena que te lo hayas perdido todo.

-Es que hoy he estado todo el día aquí, ¿sabes? Como que he pasado de pisar la asquerosa calle, total, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, es domingo. Bueno, en realidad ya es lunes... Pero bueno, tú me has entendido.

Chloé intentaba ser igual de petarda que siempre, a pesar de que su corazón estuviese latiendo bastante fuerte y aun su entrepierna se encontrara totalmente húmeda. Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba esforzándose por no demostrar que estaba acelerada por la presencia de su superheroína favorita y lo que estaba haciendo poco rato antes.

Para no hacer aquello más largo, Ladybug no le respondió y la puso contra la pared, agarrándola de los brazos y haciendo que quedaran cara a cara.

-Sabes, te acabo de ver y oír...-Le susurró ella a la rubia, en el oído mientras apartaba su pelo de este, ya que estaba suelto y algo enmarañado.-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, a través de tus ventanas se ve todo.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacerme?-Preguntaba Chloé, adoptando un gesto de sumisa bastante raro en ella. Entre que no tenía maquillaje y no tenía el pelo recogido en su particular coleta, parecía otra persona distinta.

-Oh, nada que tú no quieras...-Se acercó a sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, incluso con lengua, a lo que la rubia no tardó en corresponder. No se lo esperó, y aun no se podía creer absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero le gustaba lo que parecía que estaba viviendo y dejaría que Ladybug le hiciese todo lo que quisiera y más.

Lo primero que hizo la joven de las coletas fue meter sus manos por la camisa del pijama de Chloé y agarrar sus pechos suavemente. Ella no tenía sujetador, así que tenía via libre. Entre que masajeaba sus senos, Ladybug fue hasta su cuello y lo besó y mordió casi con fiereza. Era muy extraño que Marinette actuara de esa manera, y más con su ''enemiga'' de clase, pero se sentía poderosa, más que de costumbre, sentía que era la única persona que podía controlar a Chloé en ese momento, y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

La rubia no lo impedía, simplemente daba leves jadeos, dando a entender que le gustaba, acto seguido, Ladybug condujo su propia mano derecha hacia la entrepierna de la otra chica y comenzó a frotar sus dedos contra ella ágilmente.  
Se detuvo después de unos momentos y miró fijamente a Chloé, lo que hizo que ella volviera a ruborizarse.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Preguntó la rubia, pensando que pasaba algo.

-Te voy a llevar a la cama, aquí esto es un poco complicado...-Contestó ''Marinette'' y la cogió de repente, echándosela al hombro y llevándola hasta su cama.

Chloé dio un pequeño chillido del susto, pero no se oponía, estaba tan excitada que nada le importaba. Entonces su ídolo se la llevó hasta donde estaba su lecho y allí la colocó, poniéndose encima y volviendo a besarla intensamente. Cogió la camiseta de su pijama y se la subió, quitándosela del todo y tirándola por ahí. Ladybug miraba hacia los senos de la otra chica y sonrió, agarrándolos de nuevo. Pensaba que serían más grandes, era posible que se pusiera relleno para ir a clase y así aparentar tener más.  
Luego le bajó los pantalones y seguido de ello acarició sus muslos y sus caderas, mirando a sus ojos. Disfrutaba en grande de ver a su enemiga siendo manejada por ella, nunca en otra circunstancia lo habría conseguido, y no era realmente que le atrayera o le produjera deseo sexual, pero hacerle eso a Chloé le divertía y le hacía sentirse bien consigo misma.

Bajó también sus bragas, que ya estaban empapadas y al ser apartadas se podía ver como un hilo de fluídos aun quedaba conectado a su vagina, hasta que se rompió una vez la prenda interior fue retirada.  
Marinette sonreía perversa después de haber quedado desnuda a la rubia, y aun estando encima de ella comenzó a besar su cuello una vez más, pero esta vez de una manera delicada. Fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta acabar entre sus pechos y se puso a dar besos en estos también del mismo modo, también poniendo sus carnosos labios rojizos sobre sus pezones, a los que les regaló unas lamidas y unas pequeñas mordidas. Tras haber estado un rato en cada seno, continuó su camino de besos por su estómago, siguiendo por su ombligo y más adelante su vientre, cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna mojada a más no poder de Chloé, que aun jadeaba de una manera casi imperceptible.

La chica de pelo oscuro deseaba oírla rogar, así que los besos cada vez fueron yendo más lento según se acercaba a la vagina de la rubia. Ladybug se quedó justo en la zona del bajo vientre, en la perfectamente depilada vulva.

Al notar que no continuaba haciendo nada, Chloé se incorporó un poco y miró a su heroína, un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué no sigues?-Preguntaba con un tono algo irritable.

-Quiero que ruegues por ello si realmente quieres que siga.-Respondió picajosa su acompañante.

-¡Eres muy mala conmigo, Ladybug!

La nombrada se rió, y de repente le agarró las piernas a la hija del alcalde y se las separó, a lo que ella volvió a dar otro pequeño chillido de la impresión.

-Venga, ¿lo quieres? Pues ruégamelo.-Repitió Marinette, colocando solo un dedo sobre la apertura de Chloé.

-V-vale... P-por favor...

-Por favor, ¿qué?

-P-por favor... Tócame... O hazme lo que quieras, ¡p-pero lo necesito ya...!

Sonriente por completo, Ladybug volvió a acercar su rostro a la entrepierna de la rubia y apoyó sus labios en los de ella, comenzando a lamer de arriba abajo todo, chupando, succionando y metiendo la lengua dentro de su cavidad.  
Chloé gemía en alto ahora, no podía retenerse. Colocó sus manos en la cabeza de la superheroina y la presionaba contra su intimidad.

Tras un trato de haber estado así, Ladybug se separó y sin rodeos acercó sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha a la entrada de la vagina de Chloé, luego los introdujo allí con lentitud. Cabían perfectamente, era señal de que la rubia ya había hecho cosas por su cuenta, ya fuera sola o con alguien, pero no era de la incumbencia de Marinette.  
Empezó moviendo sus dedos despacio dentro de la mojada cavidad de su compañera, en un delicioso vaivén, metiéndolos y sacándolos con cada vez más rapidez e intensidad.

-L-Ladybug...-Gemía Chloé, poniendo sus manos sobre las sábanas y apretando estas, del placer que sentía.

La heroína solo sonreía y proseguía con sus eróticas acciones, masturbándola con los dedos intensa y profundamente, y puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho izquierdo de la rubia, masajeándolo y apretándolo. Se colocó bien sobre ella y volvió a besarla frenéticamente. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre las dos bocas de las excitadas chicas. El ambiente está más que caldeado, y aunque Ladybug no estuviese sintiendo placer lo disfrutaba igualmente. Por la parte de la otra adolescente, solo podía gimotear y dejarse llevar. Ya pronto iba a llegar al clímax, y eso hacía que inevitablemente se acelerara y gimiera más alto, lo que daba a entender que le faltaba poco.

Abandonando el seno que tenía agarrado, Ladybug condujo su mano izquierda al mismo sitio que la otra, solo que con esta únicamente acarició el erecto clítoris de la rubia, para que acabara más deprisa. Así, unos segundos después, entre besos y caricias, Chloé llegó al orgasmo, dando unos últimos jadeos y un largo gemido.

Todo quedó en silencio. Agotada, la rubia quedó echada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. La chica de pelo oscuro se le quitó de encima y la ayudó a vestirse de nuevo, pues estaba tan cansada que no podía ni moverse después de aquello. Entonces, una vez Ladybug hubo vestido a Chloé, la arropó, dio un beso en su frente y se marchó de su habitación por el balcón, colgándose por los edificios de París.

-No sé qué estás haciendo, Marinette, pero para la próxima podrías reunir el valor suficiente para ir a hacerle lo mismo a Adrien...-Se dijo a sí misma en bajo mientras por fin aterrizaba en el balcón de su casa y se destransformaba.

 **~Fin~**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente todos entraron en clase como normalmente hacían. Chloé entró totalmente contenta con Sabrina detrás de ella, extrañada, porque iba saludando educadamente hasta a la gente que le caía mal. Marinette y Alya entraron después y la morena miró hacia la rubia, completamente descolocada. Mientras ambas se sentaban en su sitio tras Adrien y Nino, Alya dio un codazo a su compañera y se le acercó un poco.

-Mira a Chloé, esta muy rara hoy.-Dijo cerca de ella, que no pudo evitar reírse al acordarse de lo de ayer, pero obviamente no iba a decir nada.

-Le habrá pasado algo bueno.-Contestó Marinette, entre unas risas intentando ser disimuladas.

Chloé aun estaba levantada, pasó por la mesa de la chica de pelo negro azulado y la miró atentamente, a lo que ella se asustó un poco.

-No sé qué te hace tanta gracia, pero buenos días a ti también, Marinette.-Dijo la rubia, quizá un poco borde, pero no tanto como normalmente, y después fue a sentarse a su mesa.

Su compañera de mesa pelirroja se sentó también en su propio lado.

-Parece que estás de buen humor hoy.-Comentó sonriente Sabrina.

-Pues sí, no te lo vas a creer, pero ayer Ladybug vino a mi habitación a la una de la mañana.-Contestaba la rubia, emocionada y un poco sonrojada.

Adrien lo escuchó y miró hacia Chloé para enterarse mejor de eso. Él siendo Chat Noir la noche anterior lucho con ella contra el akumatizado y después cada uno se fue por su lado como siempre, pero no le había dicho que iba a visitar a Chloé.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntaba su amiga, sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Y si te cuento lo que me hizo... Te lo creerías aun menos.

-¿Qué te hizo?

Casi toda la clase miró, y a Chloé no le importaba en absoluto que se supiera algo como eso. Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par, no se podía creer que fuera a contarlo, y menos delante de Adrien.

-Pues yo estaba sola,-Explicaba la hija del alcalde.-mirando el Ladyblog cuando de repente ella tocó a la puerta del balcón, entró y directamente me apoyó en la pared y empezó a hacerme cosas subidas de tono.

Todos en la clase la miraron escandalizados a más no poder, sobre todo Adrien, quien no pudo evitar sentirse bastante triste porque el amor de su vida prefería a las mujeres. O bueno, según Chloé.

-Eso no puede ser verdad...-Contestó el rubio, mosqueado, pero queriendo mantener la calma.-Ladybug es demasiado profesional como para hacer algo así...

-Y más con ella, que es insufrible hasta para los superhéroes.-Dijo Alya también, partiéndose de risa.

Marinette no se reía, sabía que por una vez en la vida ella no estaba mintiendo.

-¡Pues es verdad!-Insistía Chloé.-Lo pasamos muy bien las dos juntitas, ¡solo tenéis celos porque se ha fijado en mi, la persona más fabulosa de todo París!

-¿Pero desde cuando Chloe es lesbiana?-Preguntó Nino totalmente extrañado, ya que pensaba que le gustaba Adrien.

-¿A ti que te importa mi sexualidad, idiota?

Se pusieron a pelear entre si todos, menos Marinette, que no se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Chloé se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que no cuchicheaba ni reñía con nadie por el tema.

-¡Marinette!-Chilló la rubia con su asquerosa voz.-¿Tú me crees o no?

Toda la clase la miró, incluyendo su amado rubio, con cara de pena.

-Bueno... Yo opino que hasta Ladybug puede volverse un poco loca y hacer esas cosas...-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y entonces sonó el timbre y la clase empezó...


End file.
